I'm a pirate, you're a princess
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Luffy and Vivi. The pirate, the princess, and everything in between them, from love and fluff to humor! 50 sentences about them, please enjoy!


****Finally, I'm back! And I've brought something I had written in lj before leaving, but didn't have time to post here (forgive me!). First LuVi I'm writing! Well, sort of. I've written LuVi at "Neightbours" but nothing of great significance has happened there (just wait till the wedding though). And talking about Neightbours, time to finish the new chapter! Bye bye!

**Title**: I'm a pirate, you're a princess

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Luffy D. Monkey x Vivi Nefertari

**Theme** **set**: Gamma

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Mid-spoilers for Impel Down, Drum Island and Arabasta arcs. Implied ZoNa at #49. I guess you could interpret #06 as Anti-LuHan. I don't know how that appeared there, but it's there and I can't think of anything else for that word. So, um... sorry?

**Notes**: #40 to #42 are connected and... nothing else to add! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Ring<p>

"A ring?" asked Vivi, perplexed at Nami's question "I have no need for a ring, Nami-san..." her fingers instinctively laid on the X on her arm and she smiled "I know Luffy and he has committed to me in his own way... I don't need a ring or anything formal to understand his feelings."

#02 - Hero

They view him as the Pirate King, as the hero who defeated Blackbeard, as the man who stood against the world government... but on Vivi's eyes, he always remained the same silly, childish captain she knew so well and loved so much.

#03 - Memory

No matter how they tried, no one would ever be able to erase from her memory the huge smile of that young pirate when they met again after two years since the Arabasta incident... it was just beautiful.

#04 - Box

Usopp's eyes grew wide as he examined what was inside that box; they were letters written by Luffy (he knew how to write? who would've thought!) to a certain arabastian princess, and there were others in which said princess answered him, but they weren't ordinary letters... he looked up to Nami and they both nodded in silent agreement; no one needed to know about those romantic letters, and so they hid the box right where they found it.

#05 - Run

As Vivi ran back towards the castle, she couldn't help the tears that escaped as Luffy faded away with the Going Merry, but she had to hid her face; no one could know that a simple goodbye had broken her heart a bit.

#06 - Hurricane

"Love is like a hurricane!" "Hancock, I told you, I'm married to Vivi now, and she says that you shouldn't say that now... I have no idea why though..."

#07 - Wings

"Carue, wouldn't it be amazing to be able to fly? we could just go back and visit Luffy-san whenever I want... I mean, when we want, of course!"

#08 - Cold

Luffy shifted on his sleep, having kicked the sheets to the ground and shivering from the coldness; since none of his nakamas seemed to cared, Vivi was the one to cover him again, and only then did he smile satisfied, and so did she.

#09 - Red

Vivi turned red upon the question; the fact that she talked so much about Luffy all the time and that she held so much affection and respect for him didn't mean she loved him, _clearly_!

#10 - Drink

Luffy didn't drink alcohol, a fact she found at first odd (with him being a pirate and all) but eventually she understood he wasn't like any pirate; he was so much fun sober, he didn't even need to be drunk to do crazy stuff.

#11 - Midnight

It was midnight, and following her monthly ritual the princess was there, a cloak covering her identity but allowing Kohza to identify her; he quickly gave her the letter he had received from the young captain and he could see her face litting up with joy.

#12 - Temptation

Crazy as it sounds, Vivi understood what temptation was... she was nice and good-hearted, but when Luffy offered her the chance to run away from everything in her life with him, she was more than tempted to follow him.

#13 - View

Vivi watched as Luffy proceeded to breathe in and out, obviously tired after the battle; the view was quite more pleasant than expected.

#14 - Music

"Come on, let's dance!" yelled Luffy happily before grabbing her by the arm and leading the very embarrassed young princess towards the dance floor.

#15 - Silk

His silk-made vest was torn in half, but he didn't care... he knew Vivi would be able to fix it later; she always fixed everything.

#16 - Cover

Vivi didn't cover much of herself with that little dress of hers, but Luffy didn't seem to mind... then it dawned on her, he was _noticing_ her?

#17 - Promise

"Vivi, I promise... I promise we will meet up again someday; you're still my nakama!"

#18 - Dream

Every night she would go to sleep with a smile, because at least she would be able to see him in her dreams and never forget his face...

#19 - Candle

Candles, wine, a nice and cool dinner... all the plan was forgotten when Vivi walked in bringing all her beauty with her; Luffy proposed right there, making the crew yell at him about how stupid he was... again.

#20 - Talent

"Vivi, look, I'll show you my special talent, I'll make this disappear, look!" "Luffy-san, making food disappear by eating it in the blink of an eye is _not_ a talent..." It is!"

#21 - Silence

When he was alone with Vivi, that was the only moment when Luffy could be quiet and still not feel bored.

#22 - Journey

Vivi just kept waiting... she knew Luffy's journey was a long one, but she would loyally wait for him to return, remaining single until that very moment.

#23 - Fire

"The flames burned down the house, and so, without anything t-" "Luffy idiot, don't fall asleep until Vivi finishes the story for you!"

#24 - Strength

He was physically stronger than her, but her brains and wisdom were notably stronger than his'... it made sense to state that they compensated each other's flaws.

#25 - Mask

The serious and cold mask Vivi had worn at Whiskey Peak fell inmediately the moment Luffy flashed her his wide, trademark grin and assured her he would stop Crocodile.

#26 - Ice

It was cold as hell, they were at Drum Island (a winter island!) and yet he still wore nothing but a vest and shorts, didn't even notice the coldness, all he noticed was his sick nakama, and jumped around her trying to find a way to "fix" her... every day she surprised herself admiring Luffy a little more.

#27 - Fall

As she fell towards the ground, she felt it was all over, it was all in vain, she was going to die and so was her father and everything they had built... words couldn't express her gratitude as Luffy caught her in a firm grip, giving her the security she so desperately needed.

#28 - Forgotten

Luffy somehow managed to write a letter for the arabastian princess and convinced Nami to find a way to secretly send it to Arabasta, but she was curious; when she asked why did he write a letter to her all of a sudden, he just shrugged and declared: "I don't want her to think I've forgotten about her."

#29 - Dance

Luffy's dance was a bit... unusual, but it still made the young princess laugh like mad, an effect she appreciated a lot...

#30 - Body

His body stretched, but she could live with that... Vivi had seen many weird things in her short life, she could get used to the rubber arms around her.

#31 - Sacred

Vivi had learned that his straw hat was a sacred object, his treasure... she didn't understand why, and when she asked he simply explained everything to her, stating that she trusted her enough for her to know that.

#32 - Farewells

"It wasn't a 'goodbye', it's not forever..." she assured herself with a smile "I'll see him again... it wasn't a 'goodbye', it was a 'see you later'"

#33 - World

The world was tiny, he knew that... though, what were the chances of meeting her again? Practically none; unless he followed his plan and returned to Arabasta as soon as he became the Pirate King.

#34 - Formal

"No need for formalities, Luffy-san... no need for rings or weddings or anything like that... if I'm with you, it's more than enough..."

#35 - Fever

"Vivi, if you get a high fever like Nami did, you can die too?" "well, it depends on the case, I suppose that if I get such high fever there is a huge risk..." "I see... then don't get a fever either! I don't want you to die, captain's order!"

#36 - Laugh

"Luffy-san is unique" she laughed as the raven-haired young man punched a fierce dinosaur that had dared to steal his precious hat and proceeded to beat the crap out of it.

#37 - Lies

He was so dumb that she knew he couldn't lie even if he wanted to... no, to be more accurate, he was too good for him to be a liar.

#38 - Forever

She would wait, she would wait forever for him, for that pirate flag to show up on the horizon with the captain of the ship to yell at her that they returned for her... she would wait for that day no matter how many years passed.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Vivi was a young woman, and as such, she was overwhelmed by a sea of emotions when the Straw Hats left... but it was plain obvious the one she felt for the pirate captain that had saved her entire country from ruin... of that much, she was certain.

#40 - Whisper

"Vivi..." he whispered into her ear that silent night before arriving to Alubarna "be my nakama..."

#41 - Wait

He awaited for her response, but not a sound came out... that was ok though, she had responsabilities he didn't quite understand but knew they were important for her... so then he arrived to a conclusion...

#42 - Talk

"Ok, I've decided it; Vivi, you're my nakama, and when you finish whatever you have to do here you're coming with me!"

#43 - Search

In his search for the One Piece, there were many meeting and various farewells... but none of them were as painful as the departure from Arabasta; the tears that rolled down from the princess' face provoked tears to fall down his own face too!

#44 - Hope

Vivi hoped they hadn't forgotten about her... she knew they wouldn't, but she couldn't help but doubt a bit when she learned Miss All Sunday was a member of the crew too... and when Luffy and Crocodile joined forces in Impel Down... but no, that was ridiculous; she soon learned that when she received a letter from that lovely idiot who was going to be the next Pirate King.

#45 - Eclipse

The eclipse was beautiful, and Vivi couldn't help but wonder if Luffy was watching it too... probably not, he didn't care about such things; "well, that's Luffy-san for you" she chuckled, then she remembered she was in company of Pell and Kohza, and so she retreated to her room inmediately, visibly blushing.

#46 - Gravity

"Can't you understand the gravity of the situation, Luffy-san?" "I just punched a few marines..." "They are vice-admirals!" "I'll defeat them all if that's what it takes to make you come with me, Vivi!"

#47 - Highway

Grand Line, the highway of the pirate world... as she watched the current flow, Vivi wondered if that same water was causing Luffy trouble... but then again, there wasn't much that could cause trouble to someone so strong, she knew that much.

#48 - Unknown

Vivi looked up and smiled, "I may not know what will come, but I'm glad I'm with you when it comes, Luffy."

#49 - Lock

"Hey Vivi, why did Nami lock herself up with Zoro on their room?" "Um, that's... maybe you'll understand it when you grow up, Luffy-san" "oh... how boring"

#50 - Breathe

Luffy took a deep breath, and when everyone at the Alubarna coast had noticed the pirate ship arriving and had started running towards the castle, that's when he yelled: "Vivi, we're back!"


End file.
